


He Looks so Perfect

by BeFreeBeHappyA012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Young Gladiolus, Young Ignis, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/pseuds/BeFreeBeHappyA012
Summary: Just a short little thing with young gladnis~ (mostly smut feat. exploring Iggy's insecurities a bit)





	He Looks so Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This goes entirely to my nii-san who was the only thing that motivated me to finish this X'D he's also the one who came up with the initial prompt too ;3

It was a kiss that turned passionate all too quickly. With dark eyes and lingering hands tugging, pulling, minimizing the space between them. 

It was always like this, but he never dared to go further. 

Eager fingers glided across buttons, roughly undoing them to press a hand against the smooth skin beneath. Skin that felt like satin and smelled of faint cologne. The hand trailed from his chest to his shoulder, partially slipping off the white dress shirt to leave more skin bare. 

_ And he had never seen anything as beautiful as this.  _

Ignis's face was flushed perfectly and his hair did little to hide the pink that coloured his ears. The short breaths that escaped from his lips were the only sounds to be heard and the constant rise and fall of his chest quickened with them. His eyes, half-lidded, were fixed to the ground, never meeting the other's, contributing to the air of vulnerability that surrounded him.

Gladio moved a hand to the other’s chin, tilting it upwards, prompting Ignis to meet his gaze but the latter never did. 

“Sure you're alright with this?” Gladio asked, his voice a murmur that sounded louder than the soft breaths that filled the room.

Ignis said nothing but gave a curt nod while his eyes still strayed from making any contact with the other. His bangs hung low, hair tousled in places where Gladio had ran his hands through.  _ He was simply disheveled in the best way possible.  _

Gladio's hand trailed the length of his jaw until it rested on the back of the other’s neck, pulling him closer so their foreheads brushed. He kissed him then, languid at first until it grew rough; rough enough to leave bruises on Ignis's lips; rough enough to elicit a gasp. Their noses bumped and Gladio pressed their bodies closer, shrugging off his shirt and tossing it on the floor. His hands found their way back to Ignis's hair, so smooth and short as he pulled at the strands. He guided the latter against the wall and swiftly finished slipping the buttons of his dress shirt out of their slots to toss it in the growing pile of various clothing articles on the ground. Immediately, he was drawn to the slender curve of his body, the slight dip of muscle as Ignis moved, his skin warm under Gladio's palm.

They kissed again, tongues sliding over bruised lips, teeth tasting like fresh mint. Gladio placed a hand on Ignis's waist as he pressed a kiss under his jaw, slowly moving down to his neck. Soon enough, dark bruises peppered his collar, standing out in stark contrast to his fair skin. Teeth grazed the tender skin on his chest and shoulders, causing Ignis to bite his lower lip in an attempt to let no sound escape. 

As much as he tried, his efforts did little to muffle the low moans that slipped through and he reacted to every touch. Every slide of wet tongue against hot skin or the prickling bite against a reddened earlobe caused him to shiver. Ignis let the other kiss his chest; let him trail his hands lower until they rested on his hips. Hands worked until more buttons popped open, slipping off another article of clothing. The dull orange glow of light illuminated Ignis's limbs, long and slender and hot. Fingers tugged on a waistband until the final piece was removed. 

Slowly, Gladio guided the other towards the bed as the two kissed once again. The mattress dipped from the weight of the pair and their noses brushed when the latter leaned closer. 

Ignis turned his head to the side, avoiding the other's gaze. The light illuminated his sharp features which stood out against the rose coloured sheets. Fingertips brushed his chin while the other hand rested on his thigh. 

“Hey, look at me,” Gladio murmured, tilting the other's face back until Ignis's eyes met his own momentarily. Gladio shifted slightly so that he held his own weight above the other. “S’alright,” he said. 

Ignis swallowed. The look in his eyes when they had met read more than he could ever say. Gladio parted his thighs and settled himself closer, leaving dark bruises by Ignis's hips. The latter let out a shuddering breath when fingers brushed then tentatively slid deeper. Gladio watched the other's half-lidded eyes squeeze shut and brow furrow; parted lips become closed when teeth dug into them, trying not to make a sound- vulnerable and beautiful and  _ real _ . Finely kept hair tousled and an ever pristine facade shattered-this was a side of himself he never dared to show anyone. 

And Gladio had no intention of sharing this with anyone else either.

It was raw and unfastidious after they both became accustomed to one another. There was some sort of maintained rhythm- short breaths and low moans filled the room. Nails pressed deep into the skin of Gladio's back as he tugged at Ignis's hair. They moved together, bodies pressed close and limbs intertwined.

Bruises littered Ignis's skin, carelessly scattered about and Gladio couldn't help but admire him-- the way he dug his teeth into his lower lip; the way his hair fell into his eyes, damp with sweat; the way he denied himself this moment; the way he held back. 

It was beautiful when he came. The expression on his face was so very vulnerable as he turned away, the back of his hand pressed against his lips, muffling the moans. 

It wasn't long till they both lay beside one another, chests heaving- the sound of ragged breaths was the only noise that occupied the silent air in the room. Gladio turned on his side and put an arm around the other. Hesitantly, Ignis moved closer. 

The sweat on his skin began to feel cool against the air and he shivered. He inched forward timidly and rested his head on Gladio's chest. Immediately, he felt a hand on the back of his neck and Gladio's fingers stroking his hair. 

“ _ I love you _ ,” Gladio breathed and Ignis tensed at his words. 

He put a hand on Gladio's arm as if to push him away. 

“What?” He stammered.

“I love you,” Gladio repeated, shifting closer again.

Ignis shook his head. “Gladio, I--” he paused, unable to form the words in his mind. “I can't.” He said finally. 

Gladio shifted up onto one elbow. “What do you mean, 'you can't’?” 

“I-- I just,” Ignis felt himself tremble and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “I can't do this. It's not fair to you and I--” he felt his eyes burning with fresh tears, hating how pathetic he sounded. “I'm not good enough for you.” 

Warm tears left unsteady trails along his face and he held back a sob, his throat sore. 

Gladio pushed himself up and gripped the other's arms. “Iggy, that's not true,” he said, his eyes sympathetic. “I mean, you're--” 

“But  _ it is _ true,” Ignis interrupted. “I just… I simply don't have the time, it wouldn't be fair to you.”

He sniffed then and Gladio stared at him, concern plain on his face. He was quiet, as if accepting the words Ignis had spoken. 

Ignis continued: “I'm sorry. Even if we were able to sort matters through, I wouldn't be able to spend time with you. My work doesn't allow me spare moments and my duty is to the prince.” He paused, his voice wavering. “And besides I'm simply not good enough for someone like you.” 

Gladio placed a hand on Ignis's, intertwining them while the other one tilted Ignis's chin upwards. 

“Stop saying that,” Gladio said. “That you're not ‘good enough’ for me.” His eyes finally met the other's. “Ignis, I think you're  _ fucking perfect _ . And I'll understand if you don't wanna go out with me but if you love me too then why don't we give it a shot? I don't care if you're busy or that you won't have a lotta time for me-- I just wanna know you feel the same way. _ I just want you to be mine _ .” 

Ignis’s eyes were wide and after a moment he felt more tears well up. He threw himself into Gladio's arms and sobbed. 

Immediately Gladio's arms wrapped around him, one hand on the back of his head. He didn't say anything more-- simply let him cry. 

No one has ever said anything like that to Ignis before. No one had ever seemed to need him. Of course, he knew that he was a great asset to the prince but this was different-- this was something  _ new _ . 

Gladio pulled back slightly and brushed the remaining tears from Ignis's eyes. 

“Ig, I know you're always doing your best and taking care of everyone else but I wanna take care of  _ you _ for a change,” he said. “So... d’you wanna give this a shot?” 

Ignis sniffed and rubbed his nose then nodded. “Yes,” he said and smiled. “Yes, I'd like that.” 

“Good,” Gladio replied. “'Cause I dunno what I'd do if I couldn't have you.” 

Gladio kissed him then, slow and soft and gentle, as if they were kissing for the first time. When he pulled back his expression was warm, his eyes shining softly. 

“I love you,” Gladio said. 

And this time, Ignis wasn't afraid to say it back. 

“ _ I love you too _ .”


End file.
